


Coming Out

by Chloe_Burgeroiz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is our favorite tomboy, Chat Fic at some point, Chatting & Messaging, Chloé is now Honey Bee, Chloé is secretly soft, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, I mean Chloé mother is in here at some point, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbians, The class is shooketh, maybe angst?, maybe smut, more tags to come, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz
Summary: At times it was fully intended, at other times it was a complete mistake and at other times they didn't mean to do it.Or, People finally gets to know about Alix and Chloé's relationship.(Also please tell me if I spell something wrong or if my grammar is fucked up, English isn't my first language)!!!!!!!!ON HIATUS SINCE MY MIDTERMS ARE STARTING NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Minor/Background ships
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Ladybug

Chloé Bourgeois had had a bad day. First off she woke up late, it usually did not bother her, but her father had threatened to lower her allowance if her grades became any lower. Which ended with her not getting enough time to get ready for school, going easy on her makeup and not styling her hair. Just throwing it up in a simple ponytail. She secondly accidentally came into a small argument with her driver in her hurry to school. And that resulted into him becoming akumatized and leaving her civilian self as Akuma bait. She had barely had enough time to sneak off and transform into Honey Bee (the updated Queen Bee, that nobody knew the civilian identity off (well almost nobody)). 

So yeah, it had been a shit day. But she was not going to give that old crusty croissant looking Hawk Moth bitch the power to make it even worse. 

What she needed now was some cuddles and maybe some kisses from her favorite civilian. That's why she found herself transformed once again, standing on the rooftop facing the Kubdel residence. She couldn't spot her favorite civilian trough the window, which meant that she either was not home (which made the bee themed hero a bit sadder) or she were just not in her room. 

Chloé let out a sad sigh before laying down on the roof, not ready to head home just yet. Her mother was back in town (more like back in the country), and Chloé were avoiding her. That's yet another reason why she needed to see Alix Kubdel, she needed some comfort from the small teen. She sighed again, at least the sky was pretty. 

"You okay B?" A familiar voice asked, Ladybug had arrived. What the fuck did she want? Don't get her wrong, she loved to hang out with her idol. But the spotted hero would probably just scold Chloé for the Akuma and be on her way. 

"Good" Chloé lied. She heard Ladybug shuffle closer and sat down beside her on the roof. "You?"

"Pretty okay ... I mean I'm tired from that Akuma earlier, but I'll live"

"Look LB" Chloé said and turned her head so she looked up at her teammate, "I did not mean to cause that Akuma earlier... I'm- I'm trying to be better, you know that. So can you please spare me of the scolding? I've had a really shit day "

"I wasn't going to scold you, we all make mistakes you know?" 

Chloé snorted in disbelief, "Even you?"

"I caused Volpina" Ladybug said with a shrug, leaning back and watching the clouds drifting by.

"Yeah well, Lie-la get's akumatized very easily. Like girl, chill" Chloé drawled while looking at her nails, just as she used to do before she had tried to change. Ladybug giggled and laid back on the roof next to Chloé.

"So" Ladybug trailed off and turning to Chloé, "Why do you like this rooftop so much? I see you here very often" 

"O-oh" Chloé stuttered and turned her face away from Ladybug, a blush were tinting her face. "Well ... I guess it's like that ally cat's balcony girl situation" 

"Oh? I did not peg you as someone that spies on people" 

Chloé squawked and turned to Ladybug, her cheeks and ears were dusted pink. "I'm **not** spying on her!"

"Okay then, who are you _not_ spying on?" Ladybug asked, grinning at her teammate.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes, I would. That's why I'm asking" 

Chloé punched her shoulder and Ladybug let out a weak "ow", even if they both knew that it didn't hurt that much. "Ass" She mumbled.

Ladybug pointed at herself, "Not an ass, a ladybug". Chloé groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Anyways, I'm going to start guessing who you're _not_ spying on" Ladybug told her while looking at the building in front of her. "Alix Kubdel"

"How'd you know !?" 

"She's over there" Ladybug said and pointed at the window where they could clearly see the teen in question dancing and singing along to the music blasting from her speakers. She was still wearing her sweaty lacrosse clothes from practice earlier that day. Ladybug couldn't help but to notice that Chloé blushed even more and smiled without realizing it when she saw Alix.

"Oh" Chloé breathed out before mumbling; _"I cannot believe I find that dork attractive"_

"You find her attractive?" Ladybug asked, her eyes widening slightly in shock.

"I- Oh nononononononono- Oh god, Oh fuck, Fuckity fuck. I fucked up. I- LB please don't hate me. Fuck ... Oh my god, Please do not tell my dad! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-" Chloé was pulled out of her spiral when she felt strong arms wrap around her, she flinched and Ladybug quickly let go. 

"Hey, It's fine!" Ladybug said, but it did not seem to calm Chloé down. "Look at me! It's fine. Okay? I do not hate you"

"Y-you do not hate me?" Chloé asked in disbelief.

"Why would I? You can not control who you find attractive" Ladybug assured her, "Besides, I would be very hypocrite if I hated you for your sexuality"

"What?" Chloé breathed out, her brain were working hard to make sense of this. Was Ladybug also a lesbian?

"I'm Pansexual, no kitchen utensils jokes" 

"I would never joke about that!" 

Ladybug gave the blonde a look that only could be seen as a mother's disapproving stare. Chloé would know, she disappointing her own mother every time she met her. "Ugh, sorry I would ... But I won't"

"B... What's your sexuality?" Ladybug asked after a short silent pause.

"I'm so fucking gay" Chloé admitted, looking at Alix who were still dancing like a dork.

"Tell me about it, women you know" 

"Yeah" She said and let out a dreamy sigh, "Why are they so goddamned pretty?" 

"Ugh I know!" Ladybug uttered before turning to Chloé, there were a mischievous glimmer in the her eyes. Chloé couldn't help but to fear for her life. "So Alix, huh?"

"Shut up" Chloé groaned.

"No no, I wanna know-" Ladybug said while grinning even bigger, coming closer to the bee hero.

"You're starting to sound like that ladyblogger" Chloé interrupted her.

"Pshh, whatever... So are you dating her? In your civilian form or just as a hero? You know that you can't tell her your identity, right? If you do I'll personally hand over your Miraculous to Hawk Moth" 

"Geeze calm down LB" Chloé huffed, "But yeah, I'm dating her... And she know's my identity"

"Bee-"

"Look, I didn't tell her. She's just smart and figured it out" Chloé said, crossing her arms. "Don't give my Miraculous to Hawk Moth"

"I wouldn't" Ladybug stated, "So when did she figure it out? Honey Bee has only been in action for like five months"

"After two weeks"

"WHAT!?" Ladybug asked loudly.

"Chill" Chloé murmured.

"No, tell me more. How did you start dating?"

"I started to visit her as Honey Bee after I overheard her gushing over me in school... That was like a week after I had been in action as Honey Bee?" Chloé explained, her eyes not leaving her girlfriend who had finally calmed down and were sitting down on her bed, not wanting to shower just yet. "She asked me out after I had visited her for a month, So we started dating about three months ago"

"I fucking hope she's treating you good"

Chloé let out a dramatic gasp, "Did you just swear!?"

"Fuck off" Ladybug huffed and Chloé grinned towards her.

"But yeah, she's the best" She said after letting out a sigh.

"Well then, I should go. But if she ever breaks your heart? I'll fistfight her"

"Please don't? She'll get yeeted"

"I will yeet that child"

"Oh my fucking god"

"Anyways, Go get her Casanova" Ladybug said, standing up.

Chloé crossed her arms, trying to ignore the blush slowly rising on her face. "Bye LB, see you for patrol tonight"

"Bye Bee!" Ladybug spoke before zipping off with her yo-yo.

Chloé stood up and glanced over to the window she had previously been watching. Her girlfriend were gone, hopefully to the shower. Chloé's face flustered at the thought. Soon she found herself opening the shorter teen's window and laying down on her bed.

_**\------------------------bonus------------------------** _

"I told Ladybug about us"

"I'm proud off you" Alix whispered before pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead.


	2. Sabrina

Chloé had been home sick for the past three days and Sabrina being the good friend she is decided it was time to bring Chloé her notes from school. Chloé, that had finally started to at least try to change, would probably be happy. Or as happy you can be after receiving school work.

She hummed quietly to herself as she made her way to Chloé's room, but stopped completely in her steps when she heard a muffled conversation coming from her blonde friend's room. Sabrina looked around before pressing her ear against the door.

"No you do not understand babe. They are together without knowing it! They share a bed, they shower together-" A familiar voice explained, but Sabrina could not exactly point out who it was.

"How do you know they shower together?" Chloé asked, her voice raspy.

"Did you see the locker room? Communal showers! They definitely shower together" The other person in the room argued back.

"Okay, so? We shower together" 

"We're dating! Of course we shower together"

Sabrina let out a small gasp, Chloé's boyfriend were in there?

"I- not in school" Chloé said.

"We can not promote homoerotic showers at school"

 _Homoerotic?_ Sabrina asked herself.

"Imagine the idiots reactions to that" Chloé snickered and the other person cackled.

"Who do you think would faint?"

"It's very unexpected so I'm guessing all off them? Maybe not DC"

"Alya would ask so many fucking questions" The other person realized. 

Chloé let out a dramatic gasp, "How dare you cuss in front of your highness?"

"I'm sorry my highness, would a kiss make it better?"

"I'm sick"

"Eh, it's fine. I get more time to spend with you"

"Okay fine dork, come here"

"I would take you more seriously if you did not make grabby hands like a baby"

"I guess you get no kisses"

"No babe wait-"

"Not listening"

There was a long silence before Chloé let out a huff. "Stop pouting and making puppy eyes, you know I can not resist those"

"Pleaseeeeeee? I'll do your math homework!"

"You suck at math"

"Rude" The other person said, "But please? Gibbe Kith"

"Honestly you are such a big dork"

"Chlooooooo, pleas- mpfh-" The other person were interrupted, Sabrina guessed that Chloé kissed them to shut them up.

Okay, Sabrina definitely needed to knock, drop off Chloé's notes for school and see who she was dating. She slowly reached out her hand for the door and knocked, three knocks as usual.

"Not now Jean! I'm busy" Said Chloé, Sabrina winched on how raspy her voice actually sounded now that she was talking louder.

"It's Sabrina, I have notes from class" Sabrina answered.

"One moment" Chloé said before whispering something inaudible to her partner. After a minute and some shuffling coming from the room, Chloé opened the door. 

"Hi" Sabrina said, holding out the stack of papers to Chloé.

"Hi, thanks" Chloé thanked her and took the papers from her.

"So ... Who were in your room?" Sabrina asked, and then realized her mistake when she saw the fear flashing across Chloé's face for a split second. 

"Just a friend"

"You kiss your friends"

"I- no ... Wait, how much of our conversation did you hear? It's very rude to listen in on people's conversations"

"I came here and heard the 'homoerotic showers'" Sabrina said, crossing her arms.

Chloé blushed. "I guess the cat's out of the bag ... Sabrina come in"

Sabrina followed her into the room and found herself sitting down on the couch, the TV were on paused in the middle of ... She-ra? Chloé sat down next to her after placing her papers on the coffee table.

"Alix, come out of the closet" Chloé said to the person in the closet. Sabrina's eyes widened, Chloé is gay? And dating Alix? Alix Kubdel?

"I'm gay!" Was heard from the closet and Chloé could not help but to let out an amused huff.

"Not like that idiot" 

The closet was opened and out came none other then Alix fucking Kubdel. Sabrina felt her brain short circuit. Alix took one look at her before turning to Chloé and saying; "She's having a Kaminari moment"

"Weeb" Chloé snorted.

"You introduced me to anime! You do not get to say anything" Alix said in her defense.

"So ..." Sabrina interrupted. "You two" She pointed at the two of them, "Are dating?"

"What gave you that idea?" Alix asked, a panicked tone filled her voice.

"Probably because she heard our conversation about the homoerotic shower thing and you begging for a kiss" Chloé shrugged while leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, so she already figured it out ... _Okay, no need to hide it then_ " Alix whispered to herself before turning to Sabrina, "I'm dating that brat, yes"

"Hey! I'm not a brat"

"You are tho" Alix said and Sabrina nodded in agreement.

There were a moment of silence, "So uhm ... How? I mean, with the amount of arguing in school I'm just very surprised off this" Sabrina gestured at them, "Relationship"

"We started to hang out a lot at my house, I asked her out after a month, been together since that"

"You forgot our early friendships due to fancy parties" 

"Yes, throwing fruit on pedophiles are fun" Alix said after giving Chloé a little nod.

"I- wow ... Sorry, I'm just still shocked" Sabrina admitted, "How long thought?"

"Almost five months now, right?" Alix said.

"Four months and 18 days" Chloé mumbled.

"Sap" Alix whispered.

"Shut up dork" Chloé whispered back.

"Make me"

"I'm not going to kiss you in front of Sabrina. Besides, I'm sick"

"Yup okay, It's time for me to go! Bye, use protection" Sabrina uttered before standing up going to the door, Chloé let out a squawk of surprise and embarrassment. 

"S-shut up" Chloé said.

"Bye Sabrina!" Alix said and waved, Sabrina waved back.

"Bye Alix, take care of her, yeah?" 

"Will do!"

"Wait! Sabrina" Chloé said loudly, straining her voice. Sabrina turned to her. "Don't tell anybody?"

"I would not out you"

"Thanks"

"No problem, bye then" Sabrina said and left, wondering how Alix and Chloé could keep their dating secret for five months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schools: "No homoerotic showering!"  
> Also the schools: "lmao no, no curtains and no stalls for u"
> 
> Next up is Alya and Nino


	3. Nino and Alya

Alya knew that there were something up with Chloé, she wasn't acting as mean as usual. Marinette had pointed out that maybe the blonde wanted to change. But why would she wan't to change? She had power before. Well she still do have power, but it was slowly slipping away. But the blonde were acting weird.

The weirdest thing that had happened yet was when Alya were earlier then usual. The only other person in the classroom were Alix (which was also very unusual) who were sitting at her desk, chatting with someone on the phone. Presumably Kim. 

Five minutes later Chloé Bourgeois entered, which was also unusual to see her this early. Chloé didn't even look at Alya before storming over to Alix. Oh no, Alya thought, was she going to bully Alix the first thing in the morning?

"You" Chloé said, crossing her arms as she stood next to Alix's desk.

"Me" Alix said while grinning and pointing at herself. What had Alix done this time?

"Stay away from me" Chloé huffed.

"Awe I'm sorry, did I upset your royal highness?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to cover h- things with makeup?" Chloé hissed, Alya almost didn't hear it.

"I dunno, why don't you show me" Alix whispered and leaning her chin on her hand.

"No, just stay away" Chloé had huffed before sitting down at her own desk and promptly pulling out her phone.

That encounter had imprinted itself on Alya's brain, and the reporter in her needed to know more. Of course she dragged her boyfriend Nino into this. So that's why she and Nino were following Chloé when she didn't go tho the cafeteria during lunch. Nino were more resistant then the reporter had thought, but after a quick puppy eyed glance his way he agreed. It was strange seeing Chloé going to the library, because they all thought Sabrina did her work for her.

Chloé went to the far back of the library, where anybody rarely went. She sat down on the chair standing by a small table, facing a person sitting on the table. Sitting on the table with her back to them were another person they recognized. Alix Kubdel. Alya glanced at Nino and he shrugged, she huffed very quietly and took out her phone and started to record.

"Hello there stranger" Said Alix while grinning at Chloé. To the pair spying on them surprise, Chloé smiled back.

"Hello short-stack" Chloé said back.

Alix let out a dramatic gasp and pressed a hand against her heart, "Rude off you, soup hater"

"Soup is disgusting" Chloé said and crossed her arms.

"I know, you say that every time I mention soup" Alix responded while placing her hands on Chloé's shoulders.

"Well, you hate casserole" 

"You do too"

"Oh... I forgot"

Alix let out a snort, "How do you forget something like that?"

"What can I say, you distract me" Chloé whispered, a faint blush flaring across her cheeks. Alix grinned at her before leaning down towards Chloé. The shorter girl pressed kiss to Chloé's cheek which made the blonde blush even more.

Nino and Alya looked at each other in shock. What the actual fuck were going on?

"If you're gonna kiss me you have to kiss me properly" Chloé huffed.

"Kiss you properly?" Alix asked. Chloé just huffed at Alix's fake obviousness before grabbing the shorter teen's cheeks and kissing her softly on the lips.

"What" Whispered Alya, her brain malfunctioning. Nino were in a similar state beside her. Chloé was gay? And dating Alix? The two of them were just as unusual as Marinette being Ladybug.

Nino were the one to pull himself out of his shocked state first. He grabbed Alya's arm and walked off, dragging her after him. After coming to the most popular place to sit and study in the library, Alya pulled herself out off her shocked state. 

"Why the fuck would you do that?" She hissed and turned off the recording.

"They would have noticed us at some point! Also, I don't really want to see Chloé making out with somebody" He hissed back.

"I- yeah okay" Alya huffed, "What do you think they would have done if they noticed us?" 

"I don't even wan't to think about it" Nino whispered while shuddering.

"Me neither" Alya whispered back.

"By the way, you should probably delete that video"

"You're right" Alya mumbled while frowning at her phone. She handed it to Nino, "You delete it, I just can't"

Nino swiftly deleted the video and handed back the phone to his girlfriend. 

"We should head to the cafeteria before somebody thinks were doing something like Chlolix" Alya said and grabbed Nino's arm, ready to go back to the cafeteria. 

"Chocolix? Don't you mean chocolate?" Nino asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"It's Chlolix, their ship name" Alya answered.

"Can you stop assigning ship names to couples?"

"No"

There were a silent moment as they walked to the cafeteria. "I just can't believe Chloé of all people is attracted to women" Alya whispered.

"Yeah..." Nino trailed off, "This was not at all what I suspected would happen when we followed her"

"Me neither"

_**\-------------Bonus-------------** _

"We should head to the cafeteria, before someone starts to wonder where we are" Chloé whispered to Alix who were currently pressing kisses to Chloé's neck.

"No"

"YEs- I said don't leave a mark asshole"

"Whoops"

"I'm going to murder you"

"Catch me if you can!" Alix said before bolting off.

"Get back here!" Chloé said too loud for the library, before bolting after the shorter female.


	4. Adrien

When Chloé woke up today she did not think she would be sitting on Miss Bustier's desk and watch her idiot classmates try to make her laugh. It was another of Kim's bets, but this time with the whole class since Alix had not arrived yet. 

"Why are you _peasants_ attempting to make me laugh again?" Chloé asked after a fake yawn.

"Dudette! It's because you never laugh" Nino said after yet another bad joke that Chloé winched at, why did all these jokes come from some bullshit site? 

"These jokes aren't even funny, even Adrien's puns are better" Chloé huffed and crossed her arms.

Nino let out a fake gasp in offense while Adrien gave her a big smile.

"Oh it's my turn" Adrien said after giving a glance at the board behind Chloé, where they had put up the fucking turns for making Chloé laugh. Chloé groaned internally, because she knew that Adrien would attempt a pun. "Want to hear a joke about paper? Never mind it's tearable"

"I'm going to shatter your skull with bricks" Chloé stated, glaring at the boy.

"I guess it's time to... brick the bucket" Adrien said and made finger-guns towards her, she could hear the rest off the class groan at his pun.

"I hate you"

Before he could say anything else, the door were thrown up by none other then Alix. Alix took one look at the board, the class and then Chloé before saying; "Are we trying to make your highness laugh without _me_?"

"Wait a minute, do not you hate bets?" Max asked and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, but this one I can win"

"Yeah sure, your humor is dryer then a desert" Kim said crossing his arms.

"Give me a chance! Anyways, what's even the price?" Alix asked.

"The winner gets to pick somebody to do their homework for them for a full week" Alya spoke up.

Alix just grinned and cracked her knuckles, as if she were going to beat up Chloé til she stared to laugh. She walked over to Chloé and stood close to her, putting a serious facade across her face.

"Homoerotic Showers" Alix whispered, completely serious. Chloé's face were unwavering before Alix winked at her. The stone cold bitch herself started to giggle, shielding her mouth with her hand. 

"Inside jokes are cheating!" Kim said after the class pulled themselves out of their shocked state, he were looking smugly at them.

"You didn't tell me that!" Alix huffed and crossing her arms. She looked like an angry bunny and Chloé couldn't help but to blush a little bit because she was so cute.

"You did not ask" Kim shot back.

Chloé slowly shook her head, a small smile arising to her lips. "Just go again Kubdel" She said and crossed her arms, the smile that were formerly on her face disappearing.

"Oh okay... Then, What's yellow and cannot swim?" Alix asked.

"A submarine?" Chloé asked, tilting her head to the side. How was this funny?

"Nope, 'An American bus full of children'" Alix said while her mouth turned into a big grin.

Some off the class gasped at the horrible joke, both Ivan and Kim let out a small snort. But everybody were still watching Chloé. Chloé herself let out a snort before chuckling and shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Uhm, I guess Alix's gotta choose who needs to do her homework for a week" Nathaniel said, still not believing this. 

"I'm going to choose ... drum-roll please" Alix said and Nino made a small drum-roll on his thighs, "None other than Chloé Bourgeois!"

"No" Chloé huffed.

"You're legally forced to do my homework for one week, and no handing it over to Sabrina or anybody else"

"You can't do that"

"I just did!"

Before their small argument could escalate Miss Bustier walked in and made them all sit down at their seats and started roll-call.

\---time skip brought to you by adult Alix😳---

"Chloé! Wait up!" She heard Adrien yell from behind her when she was walking down the stairs outside the school.

She turned around to see Adrien sprinting towards her. "What do you wan't Adrikins?" She asked, using that same old nickname that Adrien hated.

"Oh I just wanna talk to you" Adrien admitted while smiling. Chloé who could see trough his lie just stared blankly at him.

"Fine, come with me and let's talk" She huffed and grabbed his arm to drag him to her limo that were pulling up to the school.

"No! It's just a quick chat, we can do it here... Or over at that bench where we will have more privacy" Adrien said and gestured to a bench by one of the trees.

Chloé sighed, "Jean! Can you wait a minute? Adrien want's to talk about something important" She said to her driver/butler, who nodded.

After getting dragged over to the bench and sitting down on it, Chloé fixed Adrien with a questioning look. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I just have a small question for you" He said while grinning mischievously at her, just like that one time when he had been with her and Alix when they were throwing fruit at perverts at a fancy party. They had caused three Akumas during that party and Ladybug were so done with them so she forced them into timeout. 

"What's your question?" Chloé asked while narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't freak out or anything... But, do you have a crush on Alix?" He whispered. "I mean, you laughed at her jokes! And you and I both know your humor is so messed up that you don't like jokes"

Chloé looked at him blankly, "I hope so"

"You hope so?" Adrien asked in confusion.

"It would be a little bit strange if I didn't have a crush on her while I'm dating her" She admitted.

"Oh so you finally admit you have a cr- Wait, you're _dating_ her!?" He hissed in disbelief.

"Yes"

"I-... Congrats?"

"Thanks Adrien" Chloé said after letting out an amused huff. "So is this conversation over so I can go to my girlfriend's house or not?"

"I- Yeah... Use protection?" He said lamely.

"Never say that again" She said while blushing.

"Noted"

"Well then, goodbye"

"Bye Chlo, have fun"

"Oh don't worry, _I will_ " Chloé said and winked towards the awkward boy. Adrien's face lit aflame as soon as he realized what Chloé meant by that. The blonde girl cackled as she walked away from her friend. God Adrien were so innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alix can and will make Chloé laugh at anything


	5. The Kubdels pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bee's Knees = Honey Bee  
> French CaptianAmerica = Carapace  
> Not A Furry = Rena Rouge  
> Mom Friend™ = Ladybug  
> Kitty Cat = Chat Noir

** Paris's Last Hope **

**Mom Friend ™:** I'm still bothered by the fact that the chat name's grammar

 **Not A Furry:** LB... r u... a grammar nazi?

 **Mom Friend ™:** No? I'm just bothered by it

 **Kitty Cat:** fancy seeing u here bugaboo~

 **Mom Friend ™:** ...

**Mom Friend ™ left Paris's Last Hope**

**Not A Furry:** :( noooooo LB

 **Kitty Cat:** ):

 **Not A Furry:** STOP WRITING UR FROWNY FACES THE WRONG WAY U FURRY

 **Kitty Cat:** fuck u, u sniff glue

 **Not A Furry:** I DO NOT SNIFF GLUE U EXPIRED COUPON

 **French CaptianAmerica:** I mean

 **French CaptianAmerica:** You did

 **French CaptianAmerica:** At one point

 **Not A Furry:** I was 3

 **French CaptianAmerica:** The point still stands

 **Not A Furry:** im breaking up with u

**French CaptianAmerica added Ladybug to Paris' Last Hope**

**Ladybug:** Thank you Cap

 **French CaptianAmerica:** No problem my dudette

 **Ladybug:** Wait a minute

 **Ladybug:** How long has your name been spelled wrong?

 **French CaptianAmerica:** It's spelled wrong!?

 **Not A Furry:** omfg it is

 **Kitty Cat:** ever so perceptive my lady

 **Ladybug:** Thanks Chat

 **Not A Furry:** OwO ladynoir?

 **Kitty Cat:** AND U CALL ME A FURRY!?

**French CaptianAmerica changed their name to French Captain-America**

**Ladybug:** You two, please refrain from fighting

 **Not A Furry:** fine mom

 **Kitty Cat:** mommy >_0

**Ladybug removed Kitty Cat from Paris' Last Hope**

**French Captain-America:** Ruthless

 **Ladybug:** You know it

 **French Captain-America:** Hey were even is Bee? She's usually here by now and calling Chat a noob

 **Ladybug:** I'm guessing she's busy

 **Not A Furry:** do yall ever think ab how ur skeleton is awlways wet?

 **French Captain-America:** Woah, were did that come from? 

**Ladybug:** I wish I never had, thanks for ruining my life

 **Not A Furry:** if it makes you feel better, there will come a time when its not wet

 **Ladybug:** That's somehow even worse

 **French Captain-America:** Anyways... should I add Chat back?

 **Ladybug:** You do that

**French Captain-America added Chat Noir to Paris's Last Hope**

**Chat Noir:** thanks cap, ur the only real one out here

 **Not A Furry:** hey! paws off

 **The Bee's Knees:** Not Rena getting jealous bc the stray thanked Cap

 **Chat Noir:** OH!!! MY FRIEND!!! IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS!!!

 **The Bee's Knees:** What r u talking ab? u literally spammed me with memes 2 hours ago?

 **Chat Noir:** was that really 2 hours ago or mayhaps... 5 years?!

 **Ladybug:** What a screwed sense of time

 **Chat Noir:** (;

 **Not A Furry:** STOP MAKING THEM THE WRONG WAY

 **Chat Noir:** no

 **The Bees' Knees:** Anyways, before u two start to fisting eachother

 **Ladybug:** I-

 **The Bee's Knees:** FISTFIGHT

 **The Bee's Knees:** NOT FISTING

 **French Captain-America:** Bahufdjhewbfhvfjehfbhfjie

 **The Bee's Knees:** Damn autocorrect

 **Not A Furry:** im worried, how often do u write fisting for fistfight to autocorrect to that

 **Chat Noir:** (;

 **Not A Furry:** no

 **The Bee's Knees:** Anwyasy

 **Not A Furry:** anwyasy

 **French Captain-America:** Look at her avoiding the subject

 **The Bee's Knees:** Fuck

 **Ladybug:** >:0 language

**French Captain-America changed Ladybug's name to Mom**

**The Bee's Knees:** Fine fine whatever

 **The Bee's Knees:** As I was saying

 **The Bee's Knees:** I can't Patrol Tonight

**Chat Noir changed their name to Loneliest Cat**

**Loneliest Cat:** y r u abandoning me tonite?

 **The Bee's Knees:** I'm busy

 **Not A Furry:** we need a valid reason

 **Mom:** It's okay Bee, you do not have to tell us... Just make sure it's important

 **Loneliest Cat** **:** is it important bee

 **The Bee's Knees:** ...It is important

 **French Captain-America:** How important are we talking? Like on a scale from "oh no I need to study I have a test tomorrow that I did not study for" to "I have dinner with the queen of England tonight"?

 **Mom:** It's Saturday tomorrow

 **The Bee's Knees:** I'm on "I'm meeting my girlfriend's family tonight", if u really must know

 **Not A Furry:** WAIT WHAT!?

 **Loneliest Cat:** UR GAY TOO???????

 **French Captain-America:** Oh, well then have fun then, I'll join Chat tonight I guess

 **Mom:** Have fun but not _too_ much fun ;)

 **The Bee's Knees:** Fsvfidbhwqiofejdbhjiefb

 **The Bee's Knees:** I regret telling you

 **Loneliest Cat:** SHE KNEW!?

 **Not A Furry:** and didint tell us!?

 **The Bee's Knees:** Didint

 **Mom:** You don't regret it because we can now gush about girls

 **Not A Furry:** LB ur gay too?

 **Mom:** Pan

 **Mom:** Chat no kitchen utensils jokes

 **Loneliest Cat:** ):

 **The Bee's Knees:** I'm very Lesbian

 **Loneliest Cat** **:** LesBEEan

 **The Bee's Knees:** Die

 **Not A Furry:** lmao

 **Not A Furry:** im bi baby

 **Loneliest Cat** **:** 0: me too!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **French Captain-America:** And then there's me, the heterosexual on thin ice

 **Mom:** I love my gay kids... and my straight kid too I guess

 **French Captain-America:** I can feel the love mom

 **Not A Furry:** LOVE U TOO MOM!

 **Loneliest Cat:** love u too mommy ;)

 **The Bee's Knees:** Someone film Chat being punted across Paris during patrol and send it to me?

 **Not A Furry:** i'll do it

 **Mom:** How'd you know I was going to do that

 **The Bee's Knees:** I know stuff

 **The Bee's Knees:** Anyways, bye I need to get ready soon

 **Loneliest Cat:** bi bi

 **Mom:** Bye bee, have fun ;)

 **Not A Furry:** bi bee!

 **French Captain-America:** No, LesBEEan

 **The Bee's Knees:** Fuck u

Chloé huffed in amusement and logged off her hero account and opened her civilian account, fully expecting all the messages she had gotten from her girlfriend. There were mostly words of encouraging and some pickup lines. Chloé sent her a selfie where she were smiling softly at the camera, for once wearing no makeup since she had just taken a shower. Based on the key-smash she got back, Alix liked it.

She glanced at the clock, two hours til she had to be there. After blow drying her hair she decided to keep it down, Alix had once said she found Chloé with her hair down very pretty. She then stepped into her closet and stared at her clothes blankly, what the actual fuck were she supposed to wear? 

Chloé sighed and looked at her phone that were laying on her bed. She hated asking for help. But right now she needed to swallow her pride and call Marinette for help. Marinette were a literal fashion designer, she would be fine. Besides, Marinette were Ladybug.

She had realized that Marinette were Ladybug around a month after Ladybug and Chat Noir had been in action. All the running late, the blue eyes, leaving during Akuma attacks, bad excuses (the girl sucks at lying, okay?) and of course the pigtails. Chat Noir had been easier to figure out, it only took Chloé a week and a half to figure it out. Green eyes, dorky personality, banana hair, leaving in Akuma attacks and bad excuses.

Marinette picked up after the second ring. _"_ _Chloé? Why are you calling me?"_

Chloé let out a sigh, already regretting calling Marinette for help. But she knew that Adrien would have been worse. "Never mind I'm calling Sabrina"

 _"Wait no! Why are you calling?"_ Marinette whined. In Chloé's opinion the girl hung out too much with the reporter, she wanted to know everything now.

"You're a fashion designer" Chloé stated bluntly.

_"And?"_

"Look... I need your h-help with choosing clothes for dinner"

Marinette let out a fake gasp, _"Is Chloé Bourgeois asking her rival for help!?"_

"Shut it Dupain-Cheng" Chloé snapped, a blush rising to her face. This was a bad idea.

 _"Nope"_ Marinette singsonged, _"So a dinner?"_

"Uhm, yeah that... So, I'm dating someone"

 _"Oh? Someone can actually put up with your attitude?"_ Marinette teased her.

"S-shut up! Just help me with the clothes"

 _"Oh sure, so is it a date you're preparing for? Or what?"_ Marinette asked, playing dumb since she already knew who she were dating and what were happening. Being Ladybug and all.

"I'm meeting her family" Chloé mumbled.

_"What? You have to speak up"_

Chloé let out a angered huff, "I said that I'm meeting her family"

_"That's nice! Is it casual? Or are you eating at a restaurant?"_

"It's at her house... So something in between casual and fancy?" 

_"Okay, okay... Can you put on face time real quick so I can actually see your closet?"_

"Yeah whatever Dupain-Cheng"

In the end Marinette helped her decide what to wear. A pastel yellow blouse, black jeans and a pair of black flats. It felt weird to not wear anything that's white, but she kinda liked it. She looked at the time on her phone, one hour til she had to be there if she didn't want to be late.

Pollen flew over to her as soon as Marinette hung up, inspecting her outfit.

"What do you think Pollen?" 

"It's great your highness"

"Geez, what have I told you? Call me Chloé like a normal human being"

"I'm not even a human being... Chloé" Pollen answered while staring at her blankly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I spell something wrong or if my grammar is fucked up, English isn't my first language


End file.
